Driverless printing can make it possible for a user to print a print job at any one of set of printers available on a network, without the need to install separate drivers for different types of printers onto a client device. When a user sends a print request to a desired printer, rather than installing a driver for the printer at the sending computing device, the job may be sent to a print service accessible via a network. Raster image processing or other processing occurs at the print service to render the print job to a format that can be understood by the printer. After the processing of the job at the print service, print service sends the processed job to the printer via the network, and the printer prints job content onto a media.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.